Talk:Ink Creation
ink creation I think it should be renamed Ink Creation technique(unnamed)--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Ink Clone Shall we put it as a dervied jutsu lik we do for the sealing tech? Infact, I'll do it now.Umishiru (talk) 22:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well it seems I can't do it, so either someone do it for me or it will be up to a hour or 2 when I can hopefully move to a better computer.Umishiru (talk) 22:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Why? Sai can create ink clones without it, so it's not a derived jutsu.--''Deva '' 22:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Fukai (Blue B) When did Fukai use this? I don't remember him using the jutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 21:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Bump!--Omojuze (talk) 18:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe he is counted as a user by the fact he was the jinchuriki of Gyūki and it's known that Gyūki has the ability to produce ink. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 18:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ink Creation (Revived) Someone in 2009 proposed this page to be renamed to "Ink Creation", and I agree with the person, so I revived the topic again in hopes that people actually join in and state their opinion on the matter. The technique is more about the creation and uses of the ink, rather than spilling (which was probably created specifically for Killer B using it underwater at the time). What are you guys' thoughts? --Rai 水 (talk) 09:13, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :This technique mirrors how cephalopodes spew/release/spit/spill ink from their mouth. In all cases, the ink comes from the mouth, either B's or Gyūki's, with the only exception being Gyūki's contribution to Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken.--JOA2009:54, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::The fact that Naruto doesn't spit or spill ink from his mouth to use the technique, suggests it should be renamed. --Rai 水 (talk) 10:07, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't feel strongly about it either way, but if it's to be renamed, I'd use another word instead of creation. Production or maybe generation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Im aboard with its name being changed back to Ink Creation. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:06, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Omni has suggested "Ink Generation". While I prefer "Ink sounds good to me. @Saru What do you think of that? --Rai 水 (talk) 03:22, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"Ink Generation" works for me. --12:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) "Ink Generation" sounds like some squad or arc or something. I'm not opposed to "Ink Creation". Munchvtec (talk) 18:11, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :On second thought, I think a more fitting name that goes along with what an octopus does, could be "Ink Producing Technique". --Rai 水 (talk) 19:17, June 19, 2016 (UTC) ::What about "Ink Production Technique"? Or "Ink Spewing". To be honest, Ink Spilling isn't that bad a name but ones listed here are better. Munchvtec (talk) 19:19, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I looked back on the page history and it looks like Omojuze simply changed the article's name without any consensus whatsoever because the name "bothered him". I would prefer that this page be put back to the previous title of "Ink Creation", as that was the agreed title and users cannot arbitrarily move articles to whatever title they want without a consensus. I've moved this article back to the previously agreed title of Ink Creation. If users want to pick a different name and can get a consensus on that name, then a user can go ahead and change it. --''Saju '' 19:30, June 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Ink Producing Technique" sounds better than "Ink Production Technique". It's the wording. As for "Ink Spewing", it sounds like the person sprays ink out or something. I think "Ink Producing Technique" sounds like the best fit. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:39, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::The only issue I have with "Ink Spewing" or similar terms, like "secretion", is that Naruto's use doesn't quite get described by it. If anything, maybe "octopus ink"? Omnibender - Talk - 22:45, June 19, 2016 (UTC)